


Fragrance this barren heart

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: They both had tears and Kara apologized, "Sorry i-""No. Don't be" Lena put a finger on her lips and cut Kara's sorry. She breathed heavily, gulping her fear of losing Kara and her tears.Or Post reveal Kara is hurt and Lena went to see her and they reconciles.





	Fragrance this barren heart

When you arrived,  
I realized that Somewhere,  
I am still alive  
I have now started living the wind And the air that touches your face

//

Lena is staring at Kara. Kara looks so small and fragile like she is about to crush in a bit. Lena never saw Kara like this, yes she saw Kara being in hospital but as Supergirl. She never thought she would experience losing Kara almost. After Lex revealed Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is kind of broken. Here she seeing Kara solar flares and so close to lost Kara. Her Kara.

Lena is still standing there waiting for Kara to wake up. The beeping sounds of machines, the silence, and fresh flowers smell that all Lena can sense in that room.

Kara is slowly waking up processing where she is and she saw Lena. Standing there for her. Tears were rolling from both of their eyes. Lena didn't speak for a minute. She was relieved Kara is alive and breathing.

Slowly Kara is trying to sit but it's too much for her now to move.

Lena went near her "relax".

They both had tears and Kara apologized, "Sorry i-"

"No. Don't be" Lena put a finger on her lips and cut Kara's sorry. She breathed heavily, gulping her fear of losing Kara and her tears.

Kara stuttered, "I- i lied to you- about me." Kara didn't look in Lena's eyes.

"That's it? You didn't trust me?" They look at each other's teary face and Lena continued, "That yo- you will tell the truth and….. i will leave you? You should have trust me a bit"

Kara is sobbing and seeing Lena brushing her tears from face. " I don't deserve you Lena."

"Enough. Please Kara I know everything about you and I don't care anymore who are you, Kara or Supergirl. Whatever you are. You are my Kara." Lena can't see Kara like this. "Yeah I am angry and upset with you but I love you so much and I wanna spend my life with you. Why did you do that? huh."

Sobbingly kara said, "I didn't have dared to tell you. I was afraid."

"For what?" Lena questioned.

"Of losing you." And those three words shattered Lena's heart. 

"I'm with you Kara. Always."

And

They were hugging.

They crying in each other's arms.

For Lena it's Kara. And for Kara it's Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> They are my babies


End file.
